Banished Hope
by Xelfi4ever
Summary: Hundreds of years after Evolution-R, Gaav is back, and vows revenge. Xellos is sent to find an old ally, who was banished from the monster race many years ago. Can Xellos and this mysterious person defeat Gaav?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, and is mainly focused on Xellos and my OC. Don't worry, there is no romance between them at all. Just a bunch of action and adventure. Rated T for later chapters. A bit of Filia and Val at the beginning and end of the story.**

**Oh well, enough of my rambling, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers... T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Bad <strong>**News**

Hundreds of years after Gaav's battle with Lina and the gang, Xellos was still haunted by the unpleasant memory of the Demon Dragon King running his sword through Xellos's chest. Granted, it was never a pleasant experience when your body got ripped apart from the astral plane. It had happened many times before, but it still hurt like Hell. The reason why it was haunting him so much was that he was totally unprepared for it. Gaav had fooled the Trickster Priest, and Xellos didn't like that one bit.

He sighed as he looked over at Filia's sleeping form next to him. It was hard to believe that they were husband and wife. After teasing each other for hundreds of years, and being of opposing races, it was hard to believe that they got along so well. But they had made it work, and were now raising a coming-of-age ancient dragon Val, who had hatched only a hundred years ago.

_"Xellos, I require your presence in my throne room at once,"_ his mistress's voice echoed in his mind.

A bit puzzled by the sudden command, and sensing uncharacteristic tension in her voice, he gave Filia a quick kiss before phasing directly into Zelas's throne room. Once inside he kneeled and bowed his head down in front of her. "You called for me, mistress?"

"Yes Xellos, please rise. We haven't got much time," Zelas said, worried. Xellos stood and realized that his mistress was not holding her usual cigarette, and was sitting up straight instead of lounging.

Red flags went up in his mind as he sensed a new emotion he had never felt from her: fear. "Would you elaborate what exactly you mean by that statement, mistress?" he asked cautiously.

"Xellos, what you are about to hear will displease you greatly," Zelas warned.

"Mistress, your actions are enough to unbalance me. I doubt that anything else would," Xellos stated.

"Then I will tell you flat out Xellos. Gaav has returned," she said. Xellos opened both his eyes in disbelief.

"That is impossible! I saw Lord Hallmaster destroy him!" His hand unconsciously moved to the spot where Gaav's sword had stabbed him. "Are you telling me that Gaav, The Demon Dragon King, has come back after hundreds of years?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you, Xellos. You have probably noticed how all the monsters are gone, correct?" she questioned.

"Why yes, now that you mention it, they are all gone, aren't they? I guess in my outburst I didn't notice. Forgive me, mistress." Xellos said, regaining his composure and scratching his head.

"It's quite alright, Xellos. I took out a couple of pillars when I found out about Gaav's return," Zelas said casually. Xellos looked at her, surprised. "Apparently he has been killing off both monsters and dragons, and terrorizing humans just for the heck of it. It sickens me," she said with a shudder.

"With Lina Inverse deceased, we would have a hard time defeating Gaav on our own," Xellos pondered, thinking about the fiery red-haired sorceress.

"Yes, and even if we did have her support the battle would not be easy, as Gaav has created a massive amount of lesser demons and monsters to do his bidding," Zelas informed him.

"What do we do, mistress?" Xellos asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Indeed I do, Xellos, and it involves someone whom you met a long time ago," Zelas said with a hint of a smile.

Xellos phased out of the throne room after receiving his mission. He phased in as Filia was making breakfast. "Good morning, dear. How's my favorite dragon doing?" he questioned.

Filia turned around to look at the smiling monster. "I'm doing quite fine, actually! Where were you when I woke up, Namagomi?" she asked playfully.

"Well, now that's a secret, Fi-chan!" Xellos said with his signature pose.

"It's monster business isn't it? You just got a mission from your master, didn't you?" Filia questioned. Xellos looked at her, surprised. "Oh come on, Xellos. After all the years we've spent together, you can't hide anything from me!"

"Oh well, I guess you're right, Fi-chan. There goes my free meal," Xellos sighed dramatically. "But you must understand that I can't reveal any part of my mission to anyone, even you."

"I understand. Can you at least tell me how long you'll be gone?" Filia asked as she flipped some bacon onto a plate.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how long it will be before I return," Xellos said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, just come back home quickly, okay? Val's going to be graduating from high school soon; he is almost one hundred, after all!" Filia said. (100 = teenager in dragon years)

"Do I smell bacon, Mom?" Val said, coming into the kitchen. The ancient dragon was wearing black trousers and a dark blue polo shirt with his high school's logo on it.

"That you do, Val honey! How many pieces would you like?" Filia said as she brought over the plates of bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. She also brought over a large pot of tea.

"Four please," Val said as he pulled up a seat next to his father. "Morning, Dad!"

"Good morning Val!" Xellos said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Hey Dad, are you going to be able to come to my graduation?" the ancient dragon said through a mouthful of hash browns.

"Honey, don't speak with your mouth full of food," Filia mothered. Val muttered an apology and swallowed.

"Well, that depends on how fast I get back from my mission," Xellos said, filling a cup of tea for himself.

"Another mission, Dad? That's your third one this week!" Val said. "The monster race must be extremely busy. What's it about?" he asked.

"Val honey, you know your father isn't allowed to tell anyone anything about his missions, not even to us," Filia reminded him.

"Quite true, Fi-chan. The only thing I can tell you is that you need to stay inside the house, and only go out if you absolutely have to go out." Xellos looked at both Filia and Val, eyes open, dead serious. "Filia, I would recommend you put a strong holy barrier around the house, and let no one in except me. Val, you can study for your finals here. I don't want anything to happen to either of you while I'm gone."

"Something bad is about to happen, huh Dad?" Val said, scared by how serious his father sounded.

"You have no idea, Val." Xellos said. He closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I had better get going then!" he said cheerfully and, kissing Filia, he phased out.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Xellos?" Filia sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please review! I will try posting another chapter every two days.<strong>

**Xellos: *phases in* Two days? That's a long time.**

**Me: It's my fic, Xellos.**

**Xellos: Well, I can't wait that long.**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Xellos: Can I at least look at the second chapter, please?**

**Me: No. Now get out of my house!**

**Xellos: Meanie. *phases out***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up! This is where you get introduced to my OC. Warning, this chapter has a rather violent scene at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Slayers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Enter Thila, Deadly Assassin <strong>

The duke had just settled down to sign some royal documents. The window in his study looked out over the sleeping city. It was 10 pm. Unknown to him; his documents would soon be marked with more than just ink.

The assassin phased into a tree outside the duke's window. She watched through sea foam green eyes as he sat down. _It always amazes me how little humans value their lives, _she thought._ Sitting in front of a window is just begging for someone to kill you. This will be pathetically easy._ Smiling to herself, she unsheathed her sword, and phased into the room, silent as a shadow. Making no noise, she snuck up behind the duke. _Now to have some fun before I kill him. I do love to play with my food!_ she thought, grinning to herself. "Rough night, Your Majesty?" the assassin said aloud. The duke gasped, and turned around to be confronted by a figure cloaked in black, casually leaning against the window sill.

"What? Who are you? How did you get into my mansion?" the duke said, fear and confusion rising up inside him.

"Well now, that's for me to know and you to find out!" the assassin said cheerfully, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline that always comes before a kill. His glorious emotions washed over her, making her extremely giddy with anticipation. "Though I suggest you find out soon, seeing as you won't live much longer," she said calmly, despite her erratic emotions.

"Has someone threatened my life?" the duke asked warily, for even he could feel the dark aura around this figure, and it scared him.

In response, the figure whipped out its sword and ran the blade through the Duke's heart. Not even having time to scream, he fell down onto the desk. As he lay there dying, he heard a voice say, "Oh, something like that," and the world went black.

The assassin watched with pleasure as the life faded from his eyes, his blood mixing with the spilled ink to create a tainted river of red that ran down his desk. She burned the blood off her sword and, still feeling the pulsing of the adrenaline, phased out of the room, her job done. But not before she stole his wallet. She smiled to herself as she phased to her next kill. She had a very busy night ahead of her.

**In the morning**

Xellos phased outside of a quiet little cabin. _This was not what I was expecting of an assassin,_ he thought, as he took in his surroundings through squinted eyes. The wooden cabin was hidden deep within the woods, in a small clearing surrounded by dense trees. A wood pile sat beside one wall with a chopping block and ax. He looked around expecting to see a dog or a stable with horses in it. This little cabin in the woods reminded him of a book he had read a long time ago involving a girl and her family. The title escaped his mind at the moment. (Congrats for anyone who can figure it out!) Pushing the thought aside he phased into a sturdy tree and sat down to wait for his former comrade.

Thila phased back into her cabin. Her human fourth demanded rest and she was only feeling partially tired. After a quick shower and light breakfast she took a power nap, and felt much better. Grabbing an apple, she sat down and started cleaning her weapons. She unstrung and oiled her bow string and was sharpening her sword when she heard a knock at the door. _That's weird, normally people don't arrive this early to request a job, _she thought, slightly confused. She got up and opened the door to find a purple-haired priest grinning back at her. Taken quite by surprise that a priest would stop by she said, "Is there something I can help you with, Father? And if you're trying to convert me to some wacky religion, then you might as well leave now," she added as an afterthought.

"Why, Thila!" the priest said cheerfully. "You honestly don't remember me? I must admit that it hurts when you can't even remember your own comrade!" She was just as he remembered her. Shoulder length, slightly spiky, green hair framed a slightly oval face with serpent-like sea foam green eyes. Fastened around her neck, she wore a cloak, the inside dark gray, the outside black, and a dark blue breastplate. She was wearing a light green, skin-tight tube top with a black stripe down the middle, and pants to match. She wore knee-high brown boots, and brown, hunter-style gloves. Her bare shoulders revealed part of a scar that ran across her body, from her shoulders down to her waist, and a brown belt completed the look.

"Hold on… comrade? I don't remember any comrades. The only time I worked with comrades was when I was still a part of the monster race and-" she stopped, mid-sentence. "Hold on, how do you know my name?" She grabbed the priest by the collar, shoving him against the outside wall and holding him there a few feet off the ground. "Who sent you? What do you want from me? Speak now or I will kill you right here!" she threatened, tightening her grip. Xellos was shocked by this, but it also reminded him of a certain chimera. She felt a slightly familiar aura emanating from him. It took her a while to place it, but she was sure they had met before. Then it hit her, and suddenly memories from the war flooded through her mind. "Xellos?" she said in disbelief.

"Thi- can-t br-ea-" Xellos choked out. She quickly let him go, and stepped back, letting him crumple to the floor, gasping for air. Leaning heavily on his staff, he stood up. "Well, I see you haven't changed a bit, Thila!" he replied, a little out of breath. "Now, if you are quite done threatening me, I have urgent news for you." He opened his eyes, going from happy to serious in an instant.

"What sort of news?" Thila asked, aware of how his demeanor had changed.

"The bad kind of news, and I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain the situation to you."

After Thila made a pot of tea, Xellos sat down and explained the situation to her. "…so that's why the monster race is asking for your help, Thila. You are the only one who can defeat Gaav permanently," he finished.

Thila was silent for a moment, thinking about all that Xellos had said. Then she spoke. "So, let me get this straight. The monster race wants me to use my strongest, most devastating and dangerous light spell against Gaav, who Goldie (AKA the Lord of Nightmares) could probably defeat with the snap of her fingers but she's too lazy?" she said calmly. Then, "ARE YOU INSANE! WHY IN THE NINE HELLS WOULD I RISK MY LIFE LIKE THAT!" she yelled. Xellos cowered under the table until her rage subsided.

"But why won't you help, Thila?" Xellos whined as he cautiously raised himself up from under the table and sat down.

"Well, let's see…" Thila said, pretending she was thinking about her answer. "Maybe because the monster race kicked me out a couple hundred years ago since I disobeyed a direct order from my master!" she said with venom. "So what, you expect me to say, 'Alright, let's go,' and help out a race that gave me this?" She pulled off her breastplate, exposing the scar poking out of the tube top she wore underneath.

_I'm married, don't look, I'm married, don't look, I'm married, don't look, _Xellos thought as Thila revealed her scar, and some cleavage. The monster inside of him (Tee hee XD) decided to sneak a peek, and promptly got slapped.

Xellos blinked a couple of times, but continued on as if nothing had happened, answering her question. "Well, no. But your old master was hoping that if I spoke to you then maybe you'd join up with us again!" he said with his signature smile.

"Oh yes, her. Who was it again, Deep Sea Dolphin?" she said, rolling her eyes, and putting her breastplate back on. "Her palace always smelled of fish and seaweed. I don't miss it."

"Well, would it help that Lord Beastmaster and Lord Dynast back up the request?"

"NO! That's even worse!" she screamed.

"Well then, what would it take for you to accept the monster race's proposal?" Xellos questioned, a bit annoyed.

She thought about this, and an idea came to her. Grinning her famous cat-like grin she said, "How about this?", crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. "You go and tell Zelas and Dolphin that they will have to come and beg on their hands and knees to me, and maybe I'll consider their request!" she stated triumphantly.

Xellos opened both his eyes in unmasked shock. "What? That- that's insane, why would they do that?" he said, slowly regaining his composure.

"They'll have to if they want my help!" she said with an evil grin.

"Okay, how about this?" Xellos said, trying to find a possible way to compromise. "You go to them, and they apologize to you. That way, you get the satisfaction of an apology, and the monster race gets a valuable ally."

"No. However, I'll go under one condition," she said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Xellos inquired.

"The condition is: I'll only help the monster race this one time. After that, no guarantees, clear?"

"Crystal," Xellos said with a sigh. Regaining his cheerful composure, he asked, "So, when do you want to leave?"

"How about first thing tomorrow!" she said happily. "Any idea how long we'll be gone, Xellos?" she asked.

"No clue. I guess however long it takes to find Gaav," the monster said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to collect my payment today, and take a short 'vacation' from the assassin business as well," she said.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Xellos said happily.

"Yep, just like old times!" she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If not, watch out for windows...<strong>

**Xellos: *phases in* How come?**

**Me: That's a secret!**

**Thila: *phases in* Because I will shoot you with an arrow, Xellos. That's why!**

**Xellos: O.o' I'm going to leave now... *phases out***

**Me: Thanks, Thila.**

**Thila: Not a problem! See ya! *phases out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is up! The first part of the chapter is a flashback from Thila's past, which is why the text is italicized. You get to know a lot more about her during this. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Slayers... sigh T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nightmare<strong>

_She found herself in an underwater palace, surrounded by whirlpools. Sighing, she walked down the hallway to her mistress's throne room. Once inside, she kneeled down in front of her. "You called for me, mistress?" she said, head bowed._

"_Yes Thila, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news. Please stand up," her mistress commanded._

_Thila stood and looked at her mistress. She had flowing blue hair tied up into a ball with seaweed on both sides of her head, and wore a light blue, strapless bikini top. She wore a long, flowing light blue skirt around her waist, and had strings of small pearls crisscrossing her bare skin. Blue eyes on a perfect heart-shaped face stared at Thila. "I'm afraid that your brother has been spying on us, Thila," her mistress said._

_Barely hiding her shock, Thila said, "With all due respect mistress, that is impossible as I have a telepathic link to him, and we can access each other's minds. I have not detected anything out of the ordinary."_

"_Unfortunately, it seems that the facts show otherwise," her mistress said with a sigh. "Your brother has been observed going to a tavern in dragon territory. My associates have reported that he talks with the dragons there. Thila, your mission is to kill him. He is dangerous and loose with his tongue around dragons."_

_Thila's smile disappeared as she regarded her mistress with cold eyes. Barely keeping her emotions at bay, she asked, "Why can't one of your other associates kill him?"_

_Her mistress smiled a cold smile. "He will be expecting that. What he will not be expecting is being killed by his own sister."_

_Thila bowed, knowing that she could not refuse a direct order from her mistress. "It shall be done," she said. _

_Suddenly Thila found herself watching helplessly, arms pinned behind her back as her brother was attacked by another monster. "NO! Please, he's innocent! He hasn't betrayed anybody!" she screamed. It was true. He had saved some dragons on a mission, and had been invited to their weekly tavern parties, no strings attached. Her brother had told Thila all of this when she was released by her captor to see him once more. He then had died in her arms, turning into black miasma and disappearing forever. Knowing she had disobeyed a direct_ _order from her master, since she had refused to kill her brother, she shuddered at the thought of the punishment she would receive._

_Thila then found herself on the ground, with dark miasma flowing from a huge gap in her own body, staring up at her mistress. "As punishment for disobeying me," her mistress scolded, "you are relieved of duty as my servant, and will be forever marked as a traitor to your race. Now, get your half-breed filth out of my mansion!" Her mistress waved her hand and Thila transported to the side of a deserted road._

_As she lay there in severe pain, life slowly fading from her body, she heard a sound that sounded like the jingle of metal. It came closer, and then more rapidly until it was right next to her. A man's face stared down at her through closed eyes with flowing red robes. He spoke. "I am Rezo the Red Priest. I can heal you if you wish it." Thila used most of her strength to nod her head. "Good. Now, you are half demon, half monster, correct?" Rezo asked. Again she nodded her head. "Then in order for me to heal you, Thila, you must sacrifice a part of whichever half you choose." _

_Thila thought about this carefully and then made up her mind. "Demon," she whispered._

"_Your demon half it is, then," Rezo said. "This might feel a little uncomfortable," he warned and raised his staff. "Once this happens it cannot be reversed. Do you still want me to do this?"_

"_Yes," Thila croaked out. _

"_When you wake up, you will be half monster, one-fourth demon and one-fourth human," the priest said. Raising his staff over her wound, he started chanting. Her body was slowly lifted up, and she became surrounded in light. She felt her body change and screamed in pain as she was hit with a beam of pure light..._

"AHHHH!" Thila woke up, drenched in cold sweat. "Damn! That dream again!" she said, putting her hand to her scar. _Why did that dream come up, why now?_ She thought as she sat up. Judging by the position of the moon outside her window, it was almost midnight. _Well, I won't be able to get any more sleep now._ Thila sighed and got up, rubbing her scar as she stood. She went over to her weapons rack and selected weaponry that would work against monsters. Her enchanted daggers went into her boots, and her bow and quiver went on her back. Her demon sword, Sol, went around her waist and she fastened her special cloak in place. It was just like her normal one, but it protected her from any weapon, as well as some magical spells. Satisfied, she went downstairs to find Xellos.

He was lying down on the couch, and sat up as she came in. "Well, well, couldn't sleep, Thila?" he questioned.

"Nope, bad dream," she answered. "We might as well get going, seeing as I won't be able to sleep anymore," she said with a sigh.

"It was that bad?" Xellos asked.

"You have no idea, Xellos." She came and sat next to him, pulling out a map. "Anyway, where's Gaav?" she asked the priest.

"Truth be told, I don't really know," Xellos said, scratching his head. Thila fell over in disbelief.

"What? You mean you don't even know where he is right now? Great Cepheid, the monster race really has gotten dumber," she exclaimed.

"At least we aren't dumber than Gourry, we've only gotten lazy. There's a difference, you know."

"Whatever that means," Thila said shrugging.

"Well Thila, we do have an appointment with my mistress, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Xellos said cheerfully, changing the subject. "Besides, if I know my mistress, then she already knows where Gaav is!"

"Alright then, let's just get this over with. Lead the way, Xellos!" Thila commanded. The unlikely pair phased onto a place that Thila hoped would not be a nightmare: Wolf Pack Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Thila's story was really fun to think up! Oh yeah, I have a picture of Thila and Xellos, *holds up picture* so if you want me to send you a copy, please e-mail me. Don't spam me! Also, please review!<strong>

**Xellos: *phases in and steals picture***

**Me: Hey! Give that back!**

**Xellos: No. *levitates higher***

**Me: Give it to me, or else.**

**Xellos: Or else what? *sticks tounge out***

**Me: Next chapter I will have you get eaten by a giant chicken!**

**Xellos: O.o' You wouldn't!**

**Me: I have chapter 4 right here! *holds up paper***

**Xellos: Fine, ruin my fun! *gives back picture and phases out***


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! This chapter was so fun to write! Thila meets up with her old mistress... O.o' that can't be good. Sparks will fly! This chapter has betting, and um... an inappropriate theme. Let's say this chapter is main the reason why the fic is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers... but I do own an adorable little Lina plushie! ... Kinda off topic... ^.^' ~nyan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Apologizes<strong>

Thila and Xellos walked through the halls of Zelas' mansion until they came to a set of double doors leading to the throne room. Before they walked in, Thila stopped Xellos to ask a question. "Do I need to bow once we get inside, or not?"

"Well… no, I suppose not… maybe just a polite nod of your head," Xellos offered.

"Fair enough," Thila said. Xellos opened the doors and walked in, Thila close behind. Thila looked up at the soaring walls and tall ceiling. _I forgot that the monster race loves to show off to other people,_ she thought with disgust.

They walked up to where Zelas was lounging, and Xellos kneeled down. "Mistress, I have brought Thila as you have asked," he said, head down. Thila gave a slight nod of her head, arms crossed, when her name was spoken.

"Ah good," Zelas purred, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Tell me Thila, how do you like my mansion?" she questioned.

Thila scoffed. "It's way better than Dolphin's deep sea palace, that's for sure," she commented.

Zelas giggled. "Oh yes, my sister did have a habit of smelling like fish and the bottom of the sea. Please rise, Xellos," she added.

"I suggest that you watch your tongue, sister," a high-pitched voice snapped from behind them.

Everyone but Thila covered their ears at the sound of that voice. Thila whipped around to see her old mistress standing just inside the throne room doors. "Dolphin, what are you doing here?" she asked, unmasked shock on her face.

"I could ask you the same question, Thila," Deep Sea Dolphin fired back. An awkward silence fell over the throne room. The tension was so thick that you could break it with Filia's mace. Zelas started puffing on her cigarette nervously. Xellos stood next to her, looking on with a small smile at the two women staring each other down.

"I'll bet you five silver pieces that it will turn into a cat fight, mistress," Xellos whispered to Zelas.

Zelas smiled a little. "I'll bet you six silver pieces my sister snaps first," she whispered back to Xellos.

"Two more silvers say Thila does," Xellos whispered cheerfully.

"Deal," Zelas said. She and Xellos had recently started betting with each other. No other monsters had that kind of relationship with their masters, and Zelas and Xellos were quite proud of it.

"THILA, YOU TRAITOR!" Deep Sea Dolphin yelled, and launched herself at the assassin.

"Pay up Xellos," Zelas said jokingly.

"Oh well, perhaps next time I'll win," Xellos said with mock disappointment. He handed over eight silver pieces to his mistress.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, PROSTITUTE!" Thila yelled back and easily dodged her old mistress.

It was about then when Dynast popped in to tell Zelas that he couldn't find anyone to fight Gaav. It took all of three seconds for him to realize how awkward the situation was, so he left and decided to tell Zelas about his problem later.

"PROSTITUTE?" Dolphin screamed even louder, choosing to ignore her brother's awkward visit.

"YEAH, EVERYTIME I GOT BACK FROM A MISSION YOU WOULD BE DOING IT WITH A DIFFERENT GUY ON YOUR THRONE!" Thila yelled back, losing it, not even noticing Dynast.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zelas yelled at both of them, her vocals sending them flying back and crashing against a wall. Thila and Deep Sea Dolphin got up, still glaring daggers at each other.

_Well, I'm glad this argument is being conducted on a mature adult level, _Xellos thought, unknowingly quoting Lina (First episode of Slayers).

"Now then," his mistress continued, temper back to normal. "I suppose you two might as well apologize to each other, so we can focus on the real problem at hand: Gaav," she said.

Thila looked at her old mistress, then at Zelas. "You're kidding, right?" she asked Zelas in disbelief. "You can't expect me to apologize to my _old_ mistress, when she's the one who kicked me out in the first place?"

"I will not apologize to that traitor!" Dolphin yelled, sticking out her tongue at Thila. Thila sarcastically copied Dolphin, with a rather rude hand-gesture, and they both turned their backs toward one another and stuck their noses in the air with a, "Humph!" Zelas and Xellos sweat dropped at this immature behavior.

"Um… anyways, what about that plan of yours, mistress?" Xellos asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, of course Xellos," Zelas said. "But first, what does bring you to my mansion, sister?" Zelas asked of Deep Sea Dolphin.

Deep Sea Dolphin turned around. "If you must know, sister, I have come to ask you to stop throwing old wine into the sea; it makes my whole palace smell nasty," Dolphin commanded. "Plus, it makes the fish go loopy," she added.

"As if the palace didn't smell before," Thila whispered to herself. Only Xellos heard this comment, and he decided to ignore it.

"What am I supposed to do, use the trash can?" Zelas retorted.

"Yes! That's what they're used for!"

"Ohh… I shall consider your request, sister," Zelas said.

Deep Sea Dolphin nodded, satisfied. "Until we meet again, sister," she said. "Oh yes, and Thila?" she asked.

"What?" Thila said, annoyed.

"If you set even one foot in my territory, my creatures will devour you!" Dolphin said, laughing with a high-pitched titter. (Think of a dolphin noise) She phased out, still laughing.

"They can try, Dolphin, they can try," Thila said aloud. Her old mistress gone, she let out a sigh of relief. "So, anyone know where Gaav is?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"Yes," Zelas said. "As a matter of fact, he is in the spot that monsters love to go to get power!"

Thila thought about this for a moment. "Don't tell me, Old Sairaag, right?" she guessed.

"Precisely! Nice work Thila," Zelas complimented.

"And just how did you know about that Thila? That was only discovered after you got banished," Xellos said accusingly.

"Um… well… to borrow one of your phrases, Xellos…" Thila said closing her eyes, smiling, and imitating his signature pose, "…That's a secret!"

Zelas choked and spit out her wine that she had been drinking, laughing like crazy. "Man, Xellos, she sure got you there!" she said gleefully, holding her sides with laughter. "I don't know why you got banished in the first place, Thila. You're so likeable!" Zelas said, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, mistress," Xellos said darkly. "Now I really want to kill something. Should we go to Sairaag then, Thila?" he questioned.

"Sure thing, Xellos," Thila said, sweat dropping at Zelas' odd behavior. They phased out, leaving a very loopy Beastmaster behind.

Then Dynast phased in and told Zelas about his bad luck.

"By the way," he added, "what was that argument about?"

"I don't know, but it got me eight silver pieces!" Zelas said happily. Confused by this remark, Dynast left to take care of his own business.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! My brother had thought it would be funny to add Dynast in there... and also corrected the betting part for me as well. <strong>

**Xellos: *phases in* What? Don't tell me you haven't bet before!**

**Me: Nope.**

**Xellos: Pity, it is quite fun!**

**Thila: *phases in* What? You bet on the outcome of me and Dolphin's fight?**

**Xellos: Yep.**

**Thila: Why you... *takes out sword***

**Xellos: ... I'm going to leave now...*phases out***

**Thila: Get back here, you crazy priest! *phases out***

**Me: What was that about... O.o'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my ONE (ahem) reviewer so far, I know that I am doing a "perfect" job on this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers... WHY! T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Old Sairaag<strong>

They phased outside Sailune. Thila turned to Xellos. "Does your mistress always get that way when she drinks?" she questioned, as they started walking toward Sairaag.

"Only when she feels like it," Xellos answered. It took them a couple of days to get to the city because they didn't want to attract Gaav's attention by using the Astral Plane to teleport. Strangely, no monsters attacked them on the way there.

Once outside Old Sairaag, Xellos opened both his eyes. "I can sense Gaav, he's close."

"Where?" Thila questioned, loosening her sword.

"In the center of the city," Xellos said, pointing the way with his staff. "The strongest point of power here is the holy tree Flagoon. It used to protect the villagers from monsters and such," he explained.

"I've heard stories about this place," Thila said. "I've never actually been to it before, though."

"Let's move," Xellos commanded, and took off walking at a brisk pace. Thila sighed, wanting to study the buildings more, and followed.

They walked through the silent city. The crumbling buildings made it look like a ghost town. Debris flew across streets. Thila looked around and readied her sword. This place gave her the creeps. It looked like anything could pop out at you, and she felt invisible eyes on her. She extended her senses to the Astral Plane. _Just as I thought: lesser demons and monsters hiding on the Plane._ She looked up at Xellos to see him on full alert. "_You take right, I've got left,"_ he said in his mind.

"_Okay,"_ Thila answered. Then the first monster attacked her. She spun to the side, dodging it, and clashed blades with another lesser demon. She finished him off in one blow, and in the same movement decapitated the first one. She killed other monsters and demons that appeared around her.

Xellos was firing black tops at appearing monsters and demons. "I can't see them!" he yelled to Thila.

"I can fix that!" Thila yelled. "Reveal yourselves to me, evil beings," she chanted. "VISION!" She cast the spell over Xellos and herself so that they could see the monsters and demons. They appeared as warm-colored silhouettes against a cool-colored background. (Infrared Vision)

"That's a neat little trick!" Xellos exclaimed as he killed another monster.

"Thanks," Thila said. "I've been working on making charms like this!" she said as she killed another demon.

They finally managed to kill all of the lesser demons and monsters. "If that's all Gaav's got with him, this'll be cake!" Thila exclaimed, sheathing her sword, and taking off the spell.

"Too true!" Xellos said. "Though I must warn you, Gaav is a whole lot more powerful than you think."

"Don't worry," Thila assured him. "I'll just hit him with my 'specialty spell', and he'll be dead!"

"Yes, but what happens to you after you use it?" Xellos questioned.

"Well… I would probably be in a coma for a couple of days, because of all the light," Thila explained. "I haven't used it yet, so it's a little hard to predict what will happen."

"We should probably get going then," Xellos said, and they walked through the city toward the center of Sairaag.

They finally got to the very center of Sairaag, and Thila gasped at the sight of the charred remains of a large tree. A figure in an orange trench coat and long red-orange hair was standing at the base, arms crossed.

Xellos walked up behind her. "That is what's left of the Holy Tree, Flagoon," he explained.

"Who's that woman over there?" Thila asked curiously.

"That's Gaav." Thila suppressed a giggle. Xellos's hand went to where Gaav had stabbed him through.

"What's wrong, Xellos?" Thila questioned, seeing this gesture. "Are you injured?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," Xellos reassured. "Just remembering an old battle wound that Gaav gave me," he explained.

"That girl-I mean guy-harmed _you_?" Thila said in disbelief. "Then he really is a force to be reckoned with."

"Ah, Xellos!" Gaav said with fake cheerfulness. "So good to see you again!" he said, hefting his broadsword onto his shoulder. He towered above both Thila and Xellos.

"So Gaav, we meet once more!" Xellos said with a forced, close-eyed smile.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Gaav questioned, pointing at Thila.

"I have a wife now, Gaav. Her name is-" he was cut off by Thila.

"I'm nobody's girlfriend!" she spat, glaring up at Gaav.

"Oh, and who would you be then?" Gaav asked.

"Thila, deadly assassin," she said, unsheathing her sword. "And you're my target," she regarded him with cold eyes.

"And how do you plan to kill me, Thila?" Gaav asked.

Xellos watched this conversation with closed eyes. "I believe," he said, speaking up, "that that's a secret she doesn't wish to share!"

"Quite right, Xellos," Thila said, readying her sword. "So, Gaav, prepare to die!" Thila spat, and giving a battle cry, launched herself at him, with Xellos not so far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! <strong>

**Xellos and Thila: *phase in***

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Xellos: Thila... you really thought Gaav was a woman?**

**Thila: Well... yeah! I mean... who wouldn't, with that hair!**

**Me: I have to agree with Thila, Xellos. Gaav's hair is very much like a girl's.**

**Gaav: *phases in* I use volumizing shampoo and conditioner! T.T *phases out***

**Me: O.o' Awkward... so anyone want pizza?**

**Xellos and Thila: Sure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is up! Thanks to Jenmoon1 and to my anonymous post for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The One Shot, One Kill Spell<strong>

"_So, Gaav, prepare to die!" Thila spat, and giving a battle cry, launched herself at him, with Xellos not so far behind._

Their blades clashed together, and rang out like bells through the silent city. "You are strong for one so small," Gaav said, faces inches apart.

"I'M FUN-SIZED!" she yelled, and twisted out of the way as Gaav brought a dagger slashing up right where her stomach was. He blocked her upward slash with the dagger, but then she stabbed him in his stomach with her dagger. They broke apart, Gaav clutching his stomach as black miasma flowed from his wound. She grinned, first blood- er first miasma was hers.

"How could a dagger do so much damage?" Gaav asked her.

"Enchanted daggers, you can only use them once, but they work quite well on lesser demons and monsters," she explained.

"Then," he said with an evil glint in his eyes, "Let's take it up a notch!" He phased away, and appeared behind Thila, sword ready to stab her through the back. She twisted, so that it only grazed her side. Miasma and fresh blood seeped from the wound.

She grimaced in pain. "Nice try, but Xellos warned me about that little tactic of yours."

She jumped out of the way as Xellos came up behind her, and his staff clashed with Gaav's sword. "So, double-teaming me then?" Gaav said as he easily blocked Xellos's countering blow. "You cannot hope to defeat me with such tricks!" he laughed, and phased away from the enchanted dagger that Thila had thrown at his back.

The dagger lodged itself in Xellos's shoulder instead, making him yell out in severe pain. "Watch it!" he yelled as he phased away to treat his wound.

"Damn! Sorry!" Thila apologized as she used her cape to deflect another blow from Gaav's sword. She took out her sword and ran the blade across Gaav's stomach making him scream in agony.

"You are quite strong, little assassin," he said weakly as miasma flowed from his would-be fatal wound.

_Fun-sized, _Thila thought, annoyed.

"But I'm afraid that your friend deserted you!" Gaav laughed.

Thila was panting. "If I know Xellos, he'll heal up fast, and be back here in an instant," she said, catching her breath during this brief break in fighting. She clutched her wounded side. "Damn!" she swore. _Why won't it heal faster?_ she thought.

Gaav answered her unspoken question. "You are not the only one who has little tricks, assassin!" he said triumphantly. "This sword makes healing go much slower, and is poisoned!"

Thila felt her knees collapse as the poison took affect. She dropped down to one knee, her face a mask of pain.

Gaav towered above her. "Good-bye assassin!" he said, and brought his blade down for the kill.

Thila could not phase away because of the poison restricting her, and could only wait for the end…which never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the end of a wooden staff protruding from Gaav's chest. Gaav screamed and dropped his sword, eyes wide with shock. Not wasting another moment, she jumped out of the way, and landed a few feet away to see Xellos, with his staff lodged in Gaav's back. "Now, Thila! Use your spell!" he yelled, and collapsed as Gaav stabbed him in the same spot as before.

"Xellos!" she cried out. _I must use this time to my advantage,_ she thought and stood, rather shakily, as Gaav turned to face her.

"Now, where were we?" he said.

"I still have one more little trick, Gaav" she said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked with a grin.

"A little spell that Rezo the Red Priest gave me when he healed my fatal wound over 100 years ago," Thila replied.

"No spell can defeat me!" Gaav said laughing, but grimaced in pain and collapsed, because of the wound that Xellos inflicted on him.

"Wanna bet?" Thila said, and started chanting.

"_Heed me now, thou which shines with heaven's light,_

_Heed me now, thou that are older than time itself,_

_and grant me this request,_"

"No, that—that's impossible!" Gaav yelled as Thila became surrounded in light. "No one could wield that much power!" he said, as Thila continued chanting.

"_Wipe this evil from this world, _

_and send it back to chaos._

_Your power is my power,_

_my body the vassal_

_and I pledge myself to thee,"_

Wings of light appeared on Thila's back, and glowed with a golden aura, charging up with all the pure light she summoned. She screamed as the light engulfed her, fighting to stay conscious.

"_HOLY LIGHT!"_

Her body screaming in pain, and doing all she could to stay conscious, she sent the completed spell speeding toward an immobile Gaav. "She—she's beautiful," he whispered. "Truly an angel of death," and he dissolved in a beam of light, forever gone from this world.

Wings disappearing, Thila fell to the ground, unconscious.

Xellos struggled to stand up and managed, with some difficultly, to succeed. Clutching his side, he sent a telepathic report to his mistress. _Thila has done it, mistress, _he faltered as he collapsed beside the assassin. _Requesting immediate assistance._ He then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>

**Thila: *phases in* Oh yeah! I kicked Gaav's butt!**

**Xellos: *phases in* But I saved yours!**

**Thila: Touch**é.****

****Me: Hey guys!****

**Xellos/Thila: Hey.**

**Thila: You know, this fic is mainly about me.**

**Xellos: Yes. I feel like I didn't get that much of a part in it.**

**Me: Yeah... sorry Xellos. But there's still one more chapter left!**

**Xellos: Will I get more screen time?**

**Me: Of course you will!**

**Xellos: Okay then, bye! *phases out***

**Thila: See ya! *phases out***


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! This fic is finally done! I was so giddy that I just had to post the last chapter today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Epilogue<strong>

The first thing that Thila registered was an extremely annoying, high-pitched beeping. The second thing was the soft bed she was on, and the third was that she was alive. She groaned and tried to sit up.

A blue-gloved hand gently pushed her back down. "You still need your rest, Thila," a voice said from beside her bed. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Thila turned her head and saw a concerned Xellos, sitting in a chair next to her. "I won't lie, Xellos, I feel like I got ran over by a run-away dragon," she said.

"Oh good! So it's not that bad, then!" he said with cheerful sarcasm.

Thila laughed and took in her surroundings. She was in a white-washed room, and had numerous machines around her. She saw her heart-rate monitor, which was the source of the beeping she heard earlier. She had a tube sticking out of her wrist, connected to a bag of miasma above her bed. She looked at Xellos, and raised an eyebrow. "A miasma IV?" she asked.

"Correct!" Xellos answered. "Lord Beastmaster uses this hospital to heal monsters without wasting any energy!"

"Wow, your mistress sure is lazy," Thila commented.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat someone who saved your life?" a new voice said from the foot of Thila's bed. Thila raised her head slightly to see Zelas standing there.

Xellos kneeled down, and then stood when Zelas commanded him. "Mistress, what brings you here?" he asked.

"That's a secret, Xellos dear!" Zelas said, imitating Xellos's signature pose.

Thila burst out laughing at the peeved look on Xellos's face. "I see where Xellos gets his sense of humor," she said.

"That's not fair, Mistress, that's my line!" Xellos whined.

"But who created you?" Zelas asked. "Oh right, me!" she answered herself. "Which means it was my line before it was ever yours, Xellos!"

Xellos muttered something about liking her better when she was drunk, and sulked in his chair.

"I wanted to ask you something, Thila," Zelas said, ignoring Xellos's response.

"What is it?" Thila asked, already knowing what it would be.

"I would like you to join up with the monster race again," Zelas said.

Thila had already made up her mind. "No," she said.

"Why not?" Zelas asked.

Thila sat up, and looked Zelas right in the eyes. "I like my life the way it is," she explained. "Though killing is quite fun, when I was with the monster race, it as way too easy, and I grew bored. Soon it was just orders." She sighed. "Being an assassin takes cunning and cleverness, and is so much more rewarding. I feel like I have purpose, now that I'm not some expendable slave."

"But, I'm not an expendable slave," Xellos said. "Am I, mistress?" he asked, looking at Zelas.

"Eh, not yet at least," Zelas said, shrugging her shoulders. After teasing Xellos, who was sulking once again, she thought about what Thila said. "I understand your reason; I will not ask you again. However, the monster race will lose a valuable ally."

"You know where I am, you can look me up if you have any more trouble," Thila said, lying back down again.

"And you can feel free to visit whenever you want, Thila," Zelas offered. "We can annoy Xellos together!" she added.

"I have a feeling that I'd rather be at the receiving end of Lina's Dragon Slave, than go through that," Xellos said, sweat-dropping.

Thila and Zelas laughed. "As long as you keep Dolphin out of the way, I'd be happy to visit!" Thila said.

"Oh, but it's so much fun when you two fight," Xellos said cheerfully.

Thila narrowed her eyes. "Oh, life is so wonderful!" she said with fake cheerfulness.

Xellos sweat-dropped. "Oh crap, I thought I was free of that when Amelia passed away!"

"I love living!" Thila continued. "Rainbows, birds and butterflies are all marvelous!"

"Mercy! Mercy!" Xellos screamed, and cowered on the floor. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Zelas just cringed a little, at the onslaught of happy emotions. Thila stopped, and gave Xellos, and herself, time to recover. He stood up, walked over to his chair and sat down. "How did you learn that?" he demanded.

"When I went to the Kingdom Of Sailune, I heard a young girl ranting off that stuff to a couple of monsters. Poor things didn't stand a chance!" Thila explained.

"Horrible way to die," Zelas said.

"Yeah," Thila agreed. "Anyway, how long will I be here?" she asked.

"A few days at most," Zelas answered. "Your body is still recovering from that spell."

"I still don't know how you managed to do that, and not get knocked out immediately," Xellos said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, my human fourth is the only thing that keeps me alive when I cast it," Thila confessed. "It was my first time using it, and I can only use it once, judging by my current condition."

"That spell is quite powerful, from what Xellos told me. It calls upon the Ancient Gods of Light," Zelas said.

"Yeah, Rezo taught me a long time ago," Thila said.

"Well, I won't bother you any longer," Zelas said and phased away.

"I should probably go too. I have to take care of a couple of things," Xellos said and phased out, leaving Thila alone with her thoughts.

"_I would like you to join up with the monster race again," _Zelas had said.

_I do love what I do,_ Thila thought, thinking about what Zelas said. _So why do I feel empty inside? Zelas is very nice to me, and so is everyone else. Maybe because I'm lonely. I'm constantly on the run, because friends of my targets always vow revenge. Perhaps I could take Zelas up on her offer. But, I'm afraid that if I do that, I'll lose my freedom completely. No, I am an assassin, and always shall be an assassin._ Mind made up, she fell into a deep sleep.

**A few days later:**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos phased into his house after saying good-bye to Thila. Filia came running up to him, and hugged him. "Xellos! You're okay. I was so worried!" He took in the earthy smell of clay. She had obviously been making pottery, and rearranging furniture. Xellos raised an eyebrow as he embraced Filia.

"You missed me so much that you rearranged furniture?" he asked, stroking her soft hair. "You know that I would never let anything harm you, and I would never leave you."

Filia was crying. "If you died, I wouldn't know what to do. Every time you go on a mission, I fear that you will never make it back."

"Filia, look at me," Xellos said. Filia looked up at him and he wiped her tears. "I am a very strong monster; you know that I won't die easily."

"I know. But what if…"

"I have part of myself residing in my staff's jewel," he confessed. "If I do die, find a dead body, break the jewel, and we can be together again," he said casually, as if discussing the weather.

"Where is your staff, anyway?" Filia asked, stepping away from him.

Xellos looked down to see his staff had vanished. "Um…good question…I don't know." He was cut off by an explosion, leaving them both puzzled.

Val timidly crept into the room holding Xellos's staff. "Mom… Dad…"

"What is it, Val?" Filia said nervously.

"The kitchen's gone now."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the alternate endings! This was so fun to write and thank you to you people out there for sticking with this Fic!<strong>


	8. Alternate Endings

**Hello devoted readers! I promised alternate endings, and here they are! I invite you to read them and vote on your favorite. Just click the review button to vote!**

**Little Bro: I claim this chapter as mine. Haha! Why you may ask? Beacause I practically wrote the whole thing! (with my sister's permission)**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Slayers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Endings:<strong>

**#1) Surprise!**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos phased into his house after saying good-bye to Thila. Filia stood in the living room, waiting for him. After a long pause, she said, "Xellos… I'm pregnant."

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Filia burst out laughing, "Oh, the look on your face!" she said in-between giggles. "Good to have you back, honey." She said cheerfully as she walked out of the room.

Xellos was still very confused. "Wait! Are you pregnant or not?"

**#2) Play date**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos phased into his house after saying good-bye to Thila.

"AHHHH!" a voice screamed, "Out the front! Out the front! GO, GO, GO!" Xellos almost got trampled by Val and his friends. "Dad! Help! Mom's gone insane!" Val yelled as he passed Xellos.

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock.

Filia then came storming down the stairs, wielding her mace. "VAL COPT METALLIUM! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I EVER LET YOU HAVE FRIENDS OVER!" As she marched past Xellos she calmly said, "Hi, honey," before leaping out the door, transforming into a dragon, and yelling every mom's battle cry, "GET BACK HERE NAMAGOMI(s)!"

"But that's my nickname," Xellos whined.

**#3) Boom!**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos tried to phase into his house, but discovered that it had been replaced by a giant crater, surrounded by smaller craters.

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock.

He then looked up to see a half-transformed Val shouting, "YEAH! Laser Breath!"

The ancient dragon was being chased by a fully transformed Filia, yelling, "I SAID, STOP!"

_I'm just going to rest up on Wolf Pack Island, _Xellos thought, and prepared to teleport.

Before he could, however, Filia yelled down to him, "OH NO, XELLOS! YOU ARE NOT BACKING OUT OF THIS ONE! COME UP HERE AND HELP!"

_Crap!_ Xellos thought. _I was so close, too. Oh well._ "Coming, dear!" he called back, and flew up to join the chase.

**#4) Relationships**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos phased into his house after saying good-bye to Thila, and found Val on the living room couch, crying, with Filia comforting him.

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock.

Filia looked up to see Xellos standing in the doorway. "His girlfriend broke up with him," she stated calmly.

"What happened?" he asked, going over to the couch and sitting down beside Val.

"Well, I kept pestering her, like you told me to, and then she screamed, 'That's it, we're through,' at me. Not to mention a whole bunch of other things that I can't say because this fic is only rated Teen," Val explained.

"Only? Oh Cepheid," Xellos said. After thinking for a moment, he said, "Say! I know what'll make you feel better-a trip to the beach!"

"The beach? I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad," Val said.

"There's more than_ sand_ at the beach, Val," Xellos said, opening one eye and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you pervert!" Filia yelled, whacking Xellos.

"But I'm doing it for our son!" Xellos pleaded. Before Filia could think of a comeback for this statement, Val and Xellos had disappeared.

**#5) Oops**

Thila said good-bye to Xellos and went into her house. Everything was just how she left it. _This is where I belong,_ she thought.

Xellos phased into his house after saying good-bye to Thila. Filia came at him, swinging her mace. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU MONSTER!" she yelled in-between swings.

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock, until his reflexes kicked in, and he retreated out the front door. Val was standing outside, shaking in fear. "What happened?" Xellos asked.

"Well, it happened like this," Val started.

_"Hey Mom. I think I found one of Dad's extra staffs," Val said, walking into the kitchen, holding a staff. "But this one looks… different," he finished._

_Filia turned around to see Val holding the staff. "Where did you find it?" she asked._

_"In his study," Val said._

_"Well, put it back, and forget you ever saw it," Filia cautioned._

_"How would I forget-" Val got cut off as a beam of energy shot out of the staff's orb, and hit Filia._

_Filia blinked a couple of times in shock, then seeing Val, took out her mace. "Valgaav! What are you doing here? I thought you died a long time ago!" she yelled, and started swinging her mace at Val. Val yelled and ran out the front door._

"Why did you use my forgetting staff without my permission?" Xellos questioned. "And why were you narrating in the third person?" he added.

"That wasn't me, that was the narrator, nar-rat-ing," Val said. "Am I in trouble, Dad?"

"We'll talk about this later," Xellos said, opening his eyes and giving Val his most menacing glare. "Right now, we have to fix your mother. Where's my staff? I can reverse the spell on her."

"I dropped it running away from Mom," Val said.

"This is going to hurt," Xellos moaned as he walked into the house.

**#6) So This is My Grandma?**

Val timidly crept into the room holding Xellos's staff. "Mom… Dad…"

"What is it, Val?" Filia said nervously.

"The kitchen's gone now."

"Wha-," Xellos said, staring in shock.

Zelas phased in, laughing! "Oh Cepheid! Just like your old man! Remember that time when you almost blew up my mansion, Xellos?"

"Yes," Xellos said, reluctantly.

"Anyway, wanna smoke, kid?" Zelas said, phasing a pack of cigarettes into her hand.

"Sure!" Val exclaimed.

"He does not!" Filia cried.

"The boy said yes," Zelas fired back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm his mother, and I say no! Do you know what happens to your teeth?" Filia accused.

Zelas smiled, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth. "Nope!"

"That's because you're a monster!"

"And the boy's a dragon," Zelas retorted.

"Do you want to have a discussion about it?"

"Yes. In fact, I do!" And with that, the two arguing women teleported out.

"So that was my Grandma?" Val asked.

"Yep," Xellos said.

"Cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Man, now I really want to convert some of these alternate endings into full-blown fics! If anyone has a fave ending that they want to see as a fic, just leave a review to let me know! <strong>

**I'd like to thank my little brother for basically coming up with all of these endings, and adding most of the humor in the overall story. I would also like to thank my editor. Thanks, Mom! And lastly, I want to thank whoever has kept up with this fic! I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**(I'm kinda wanting to write a prequel about the Thila and Xellos in the War of the Monster's Fall. Should I?)**

**Xellos/Thila: We have a problem.**

**Me: Why are you guys telling me about it?**

**Thila: Because it involves you.**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Xellos: You didn't write me or Thila in at the end of Chapter Seven! *whacks me with staff***

**Me: Ow! That hurt!**

**Thila: I can understand not writing Xellos in but, what about me?**

**Me: Forgot, I guess. Why don't you two go bother someone else?**

**Xellos: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm writing a new fic for Slayers, and I need peace and quiet!**

**Thila: Okay, we're going! *both phase out***

**Little Bro: Yes I had to put Xellos saying "Wha-" in every ending.**

**Me: Hey! Get out of my fic!**

**Little Bro: No. I wrote this chapter. You owe me. *walks out***


End file.
